jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1234567890ja/Jak w bajce
Uwaga uwaga, mój pierwszy wpis! Nie będzie to opowieść z cyklu: przygody Czkawki i Szczerbatka po JWS/JWS2. Mnie osobiście nie dokońca pasuje jeden szczegół w obu filmach. A mnianowicie - ten idiota ustrzelił Szczerbatka! Jako osoba Czkawka jest nawet spoko, ale jako bohater filmu mnie trochę irytuje z powodu już nadmienionego xD. :Dla tego właśnie postanowiłam napisać nową historię, w której smoczydełko nie straci lotki na ogonie. Życzę wszystkim miłego czytanka! W komciach pisać czy się podoba i czy mam pisać dalej ;). :PS.: Pogrubiony tekst napisany kursywą to moje myśli. Rozdział 1 Niezwykły sen :Obudziłam się z myślą, że ten dzień będzie jak każdy inny. No z tym wyjątkiem, że to pierwszy dzień lipca. Czyli zamiast do szkoły, wybieram się do stajni. Jak zwykle, zwlekłam się z łóżka dopiero za piątą drzemką dla budzika w telefonie. Dlaczemu, dlaczemu pytam, ten sen musiał się skończyć??? Latałam sobie spokojnie na Szczerbatku, a ty DRYYYYYŃ!!! DRYYYYYŃ!!! i koniec latania. Co z tego, że mam już 15 lat, bajki nigdy mi się nie znudzą, bo dzięki nim, choć na 90 - kilka minut mogę uciec od szarej rzeczywistości do świata wyobraźni. - DRYYYYYŃ!!! - No dobra! koniec tych rozmyślań. Już wstaję, nie musisz dzwonić! - gadam jak głupia do budzika, po czym wstaję. Na szybko do łazienki, później śniadanko, na autobus nr 1 i nr 2. W stajni to co zwykle: pomagam trenerowi na ujeżdżalni, karmienie, zamiatam stajnię i czyszczę konie do rekreacji, rozdaję marchewy, czytam książkę od koleżanki i do domu. Obiad szybki prysznic i pędem do biurka, bo właśnie naszła mnie ochota na rysowanie. Wypadało by może narysować Szczerbusia, bo ostatnio tylko konie i konie... Tylko żebym mogła go narysować muszę sobie troszeczkę odświeżyć pamięć. Załączam więc Jak wytresować smoka. Ledwie pierwsza minuta filmu, a ja czuję że zbiera mi się na ostry atak migreny. No świetnie -_- . Akurat teraz, no dobra, poczekam, może przejdzie za chwilę... No ale nie przeszło. Najpierw paskudne zaburzenia wzrokowe, a zachwilę tak silny ból, że mam wrażenie, jakby ktośmi oczy wywiercał i zgniatał mózg. :Zemdlałam. Budzę się. Leżę na łóżku. Nie swoim łóżku. Twardym łóżku. Czuję zaduch. Śmierdzi... starocią... i... rybami. Przede wszystkim zaduch. Nie jestem w swoim pokoju. Jestem w drewnianym domku. Nie skupiam się na szczegółach pomieszczenia, bo słyszę głosy. Są w obcym, dziwnym języku. Mimo to wszystko dobrze rozumiem. - Dawno ich nie było. - Zaatakują dziś w nocy. - Nie mamy pewności, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. - To ten pierwszy głos. Słyszę dość wyraźnie, więc muszą być w pokoju obok, stawiam, że dwaj mężczyźni. - W zimie atakują regularnie co trzy dni, na wiosnę co pięć, w lecie raz na tydzień, zawsze w nocy z wtorku na środę, a na jesień co cztery dni. Mamy lato, a dziś jest wtorek. - Całkiem niezłe obserwacje. - Żeby było śmieszniej, znam te głosy. Należą do bohaterów JWS, do Pyskacza i Stoicka. Kurczę, nie wiedziałam ,że potrafię mieć taką niesamowitą wyobraźnię. To sen. Jestem tego pewna. Musiałam nieźle walnąć się w głowę osuwając się z taboretu na którym siedziałam oglądając. Poprawka - nie zdążyłam nic oglądnąć, bo dopadła mnie migrena io zemdlałam. A teraz mam ten dziwny i jakże realistyczny sen. Może jak zamknę oczy i spróbuję zasnąć, to obudzę się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. :Otwieram oczy. Nie, nie jestem u siebie. Dodatkowo widzę nad sobą facjatę wodza plemienia Wandali we własnej osobie. A obok niego stoi nie koto inny jak Czkawka. Patrzą się na mnie z troską, zaciekawieniem i... przestrachem... No cóż w końcu jestem ubrana jak w XXI wieku, o ręke zachaczone mam ramię mojego plecaka, a ze środka wydobywa się dźwięk przypomnienia w telefonie... : Rozdział 2 Ustrzelona Noc :Zrywam się czym prędzej, wyłączam telefon i wrzucam spowrotem do plecaka. Powoli podnoszę wzrok na osoby siedzące przy łóżku, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę - coś za długo milczą... Jednak wychodząc z założenia, że to sen nie mam się czym martwić. Odezwę się jako pierwsza, najwyżej zabiją mnie i się obudzę. - Eee... no więc... dzień dobry...? - mówię niepewnie. Tylko brakuje żeby mnie nie rozumieli -_-. - Witaj. Jestem Stoick Ważki wódz plemienia Wandali, a to - spojrzał na chłopaka wzrokiem pełnym... dezaprobaty? i niezadowolenia... - jest mój syn Czkawka. - Cześć - przywitał się. - A jak Ciebie zwą? - pyta wódz - Skąd pochodzisz i co Cię do nas sprowadza? - Mam na imię Anna. Mieszkam, cóż... raczej dość daleko stąd. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak się tu znalazłam - ale to jest mój sen. Podobne śniły mi się już kiedyś przez jakieś ostatnie pięć lat. Jak trochę pozmyślam to nic się nie stanie. - chyba przyniósł mnie tu smok. Czarny i szybki smok. - dodaję chytrze. Może uda się sprowokować Czkawkę do próby ustrzelenia Nocnej Furii. - Czarny i szybki? - Brwi wodza wędrują wysoko w górę, by zaraz przysłonić oczy. - Czarny jak noc i szybki jak błyskawica - zapewniam. - Nocna Furia... - mruczy z niedowierzaniem Stoick. - Nie skrzywdził Cię??? - Nie, był całkiem miły. Zaraz... zaczynam sobie przypominać! - kłamanie przychodzi łatwo, jeśli trzeba dbać o reputację jakiegoś smoka xD - Płynęłam łódką, gdy nagle, na pokład wylądował ten czarny sm.. - Nocna furia. Najpierw przyglądał mi się ciekawskim wzrokiem. Wtem z wody wynurzył się taki zielonkawy z długą szyją i wielkim brzuchem... - Wrzeniec - przerwał mi Czkawka. - Czkawko nie przerywaj! - ojciec zgromił go wzrokiem. - No więc Wrzeniec - podięłam opowieść - zaczą miażdżyć mój stateczek, a Nocna Furia skoczyła przede mnie i osłoniła mnie przed splunięciem Wrzeńca. Dostałam wtedy od niego ogonem i straciłam przytomność. I znalazłam się tutaj. - No zaraz, a skąd wiesz że szybko lata ten smok? - pyta Stoick nie dokońca wierząc moim słowom. Zapewne jego doświadczenie w sprawie smoków nie dopuszczało takiego zachowania u najgroźniejszego z gatunków im znanych. - Bo ocknęłam się na jego grzbiecie... - ich miny są na prawdę komiczne - ale kiedy zobaczyłam z jaką prędkością i jak wysoko się przemieszczam bez zabezpieczenia przed upadkiem, odpłynęłam znów... - moje burczenie brzucha zakańcza opowiastkę z przytupem. - No! Dość gadania! Pewnie jesteś głodna? Zbliża się pora obiadu - zapraszającym gestem wskazuje na stół zastawiany właśnie przez Czkawkę. :Zasiedliśmy do stołu i zaczynają mi nakłać kawał kurczaka. - Jestem wegetarianką - zaznaczam w porę. - Wege - czym? - kurczak zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do mojego tależa. Ufff... - Wegetarianką. Nie jem mięsa - wyjaśniam, z naciskiem na "nie jem". - Uhm... No dobrze, dam Ci kukurydzę. - Okay. * * * - Czkawko oprowadź naszego gościa. Musimy przygotować się na atak smoków. - Dobrze tato! - i już nas nie ma. Mogę wreszcie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. :Tu jest to, tu pracuje ten, tam odbywa się to i bla bla bla... I wreszcie zbrojownia. - Czy mogłabym pożyczyć topór? Słyszałam że dziś zaatakują smoki. - Tak, pewnie. No a ja oczywiście znowu będę siedział w kuźni Pyskacza. - Dzięki - mówię dostając do ręki lekki ale porządny topór - Czemu nie pójdziesz walczyć z innymi? - udaję zainteresowanie, choć dobrze wiem czemu -_-. - Eeee... ojciec nie chce mnie puścić, bo jak zwykle i tak coś zepsuję... - To może powinieneś się jakoś wykazać? Ja mam na dzisiejszą noc w planie zaobserwować skąd nadlecą smoki, oczywiście w plenerze, żeby łatwiej było określić położenie ich leża. Jak już o tym mowa - mogłabym jeszcze dostać kilka jaczych skór? - Oczywiście, ale bądź ostrożna. Po lesie mogą się szfędać jakieś smoki. - Przecież w końcu od czegoś mam to! - wymachuję mu toporem przed nosem. - Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Mógłbyś wskazać mi drogę do Kruczego Urwiska? - Taak... Ale zaraz. Skąd ty wiesz o Kruczym Urwisku, skoro nigdy tu nie byłaś??? - Usłyszałam przypadkiem w jakiejś rozmowie o tym miejscu i pomyślałam że będzie odpowiednie. No to do jutra i dzięki za wszystko! - i odchodzę, ale oczywiście on musi mnie jeszcze zatrzymać: - Nie poczekasz do kolacji? - Wzięłam prowiant na dziś wieczór i jutrzejsze śniadanie - szczerzę zęby pokazując mu plecak pełny bułek i kolb kukurydzy, oraz ryb, ale na dnie i w reklamówce oraz liny i rzemienie poupychane tu i ówdzie jednak nie na widoku. Oprócz tego do plecaka przytroczyłam topór, a przez ramię przerzuciłam jacze skóry. :Docieram na miejsce. Zgodnie z planem gdzieś w środku nocy, w to miejsce spadnie ustrzelona Nocna Furia. Muszę tylko zapobiec uszkodzeniu ogona. I do tego przyda mi się topór. Zabieram się za pierwsze drzewo w okolicy. Na szczęście nie są zbyt duże i mają w miaręchude pnie. Może do rana się wyrobię... Podsumowując: *drzewa skrócone o głowę, *skóry jacze rozłożone w miejscu gdzie ma lądować awaryjnie smok, *siedzę pod drzewem (ściętym drzewem) z linami i rzemianiami w ręce Czyli wszystko gotowe. Z oddali słyszę odgłosy walki ludzi i skrzydlatych gadów ziejących ogniem. Nad drzewami unosi się dym. Nie mogę się już doczekać. I wreszcie, ten charakterystyczny dziwięk... :Nocna Furia leży w odpowiednim miejscu. Podchodzę ostrożnie. Słyszę przyspieszone bicie ogromnego serca. Stoję niecałe pół metra od ogromnego zwierza. Rytm serca i oddech powoli wracają do normy. Smok nie śpi, ale stracił przytomność po upadku. Wreszcie mogę się mu dokładnie przyjrzeć. Sprawdzam dokładnie każdą możliwą część ciała. Pierwsza główna część planu powiodła się. Bestyja jest cała, troszkę poobijana, ale będzie mogła sama latać. Nie chcę oczywiście żeby mi uciekła. Dla tego mam liny. Obwiązuję drugą parę skrzydeł ciasno, ale nie za mocno, zachaczam o jedną tylną nogę, żeyby więzy nie zsunęły się od próby ich się pozbycia. Ryby w pogotowiu. Sadowię się blisko smoka, koło głowy. Jest bardzo ciepły, więc skóry nie będą mi potrzebne. Postanawiam się zdrzemnąć. Czkawka nie zjawi się z samego rana. Najpierw trochę pobłądzi. Zasypiam. Obudził mnie cichy pomruk. Nocna Furia już nie śpi. Opieram się o zwierzę. Właściwie półleżę przytulona do źródła ciepła. Powoli otwieram oczy i przekręcam głowe w prawo. Napotykam badawcze spojrzenie smoka. Nie jest wystraszony, ani zły. Tylko ciekawy. Rozdniał 3 Szczerbatek :Podnoszę się powoli, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Koncentruję się całkowicie na spokojnych, delikatnych ruchach. Moja prawa ręka cały czas spoczywa na szyi smoka. Kucam tuż obok jego głowy. Drapię go po szyi, w jego oczach widzę zdziwienie. Zjeżdżam ręką na podgardle, później drapię go pod brodą. Przymyka z zadowoleniem ślepia. Lewą rękę kładę na jego pysku. Otwiera oczy, a źrenice się zwężają. - Zdejmę Ci sznury z głowy, ale ty nie ziej ogniem. – mówię do niego spokojnym, kojącym głosem. Biorę jego łeb w obie ręce i delikatnie ściągam z pyska liny. – Pewnie jesteś głodny, co? – lewą ręką sięgam za siebie i z plecaka wyjmuję rybę. Nocna Furia przekręca głowę i otwiera paszczę, do której wkładam jego śniadanie. – Nazwę Cię Szczerbatek, bo masz wysuwane zęby. – przełkną i popatrzył na mnie spojrzeniem pełnym wdzięczności. – Szczerbatku. Uwolnię Cię od tych więzów, tylko obiecaj że nie uciekniesz. – Kiwa lekko głową, a ja zabieram się do roboty. :Ostrożnie i delikatnie zaczynam uwalniać łapy, potem ogon. Na koniec zbieram wszystkie liny i ściągam je ze skrzydeł. Zostawiam jedynie wcześniej założone przez siebie pętle. Szczerbatek powoli wstaje, po czym przeciąga się jak kot. Obserwuje mnie. Podchodzę do plecaka, i wyciągam z niego kanapkę dla siebie i rybę dla niego. Siadam wygodnie na jaczych skórach i zabieram się do jedzenia. Smok podchodzi, przekręca głowę i patrzy na mnie wzrokiem żebrzącego psa. Kładę więc rybę tak, aby musiał mnie obejść dokoła. Pochłonięty jadłem nie zauważa mojej ręki chytrze przemieszczającej się w stronę jego brody. Gdy tylko przełknął zaczynam go drapać. Nie minęło parę sekund i już leży obok mnie rozwalony na całą długość. - Chciałbyś może trochę polatać? – pytam Szczerbatka po jakiejś godzinie leniuchowania, drapania i wygrzewania się w słońcu. Na to on podnosi głowę i uszy. Wstaję z ziemi, naciągam się i biorę do ręki leżące obok liny oraz wyjmuję scyzoryk z plecaka. Smok natychmiast zrywa się z ziemi, cofa kilka kroków, a ślepia pełne są strachu, niedowierzania i poczucia zdrady. – Spokojnie, chcę tylko zrobić coś dzięki czemu nie spadnę. – podchodzę powoli z wyciągniętą lewą ręką, a „sprzęt” rzucam na ziemię. Nocna Furia uspokoiła się trochę, dała się pogłaskać, po czym, ostrożnie i nieufnie podchodzi do sznurów i nożyka leżących na ziemi. Obwąchuje je a ja podchodzę i zaczynam odmierzać odpowiednie fragmenty prowizorycznego siodła. Ciekawość wzięła nad Szczerbatkiem górę i zaraz zaczął przyglądać się moim poczynaniom: Najpierw zrobiłam coś a‘la szelki do których musiałam długo przekonywać mojego nowego kolegę. Kiedy już udało mi się je założyć mogłam dorobić pętlę na ogon, od której dwa paski ciągnęły się przez długość grzbietu – zabezpieczenie przeciw przesuwaniu się siodła do przodu. Na koniec do boków przywiązałam coś na kształt strzemion do westernu. I jeszcze luźna pętla na szyję – atrapa uchwytu.Na wszelki wypadek, przypinam sobie „pasy bezpieczeństwa”. - Chodź tu mój grzeczny wierzchowcu! – daję mu rybkę w nagrodę za cierpliwość i spokój przy siodłaniu. Pakuję do plecaka resztę lin, scyzoryk jedną skórę, a do boku przytraczam topór – Jeszcze się może przydać – wyjaśniam Szczerbatkowi który miał co do niego pewne wątpliwości, które po dokładnym obwąchaniu minęły. :Już wcześniej usunęłam własnoręczną „blokadę przeciw ucieczce”, ponieważ stwierdziłam iż nie będzie konieczna. Sprawdzam godzinę. Dopiero dochodzi 9 rano (na szczęście czas zgrał się z tym z mojego świata), więc jeszcze mamy czas. - Gotowy? – Siedzę już na smoku, wszystkie zabezpieczenia sprawdzone. - Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraał! - No to lecimy!Wzbijamy się w powietrze praktycznie pionowo i pędzimy z niewiarygodną prędkością. Przechylam się lekko w prawo ciągnąc jednocześnie za cordeo i Szczerbatek skręcił w prawo.- Dobrze Mordko! Tak trzymaj - Wykonuję to samo, tyle że z całej siły i robimy beczkę. Za piętnastym obrotem pochylam się do przodu i lecimy w dół z szybkością światła obracając się niczym wiatrak. - Super Szczerbatku! Okay, teraz wyrównajmy! – mówiąc to naciskam na lewe strzemię.Lot został wyrównany a moich uszu zaczyna dobiegać świst towarzyszący pikującej Nocnej Furii. Tuż nad morzem odchylam się do tyłu ciągnąc za pętlę na szyi smoka i w ostatnim momencie podrywa się by nie wlecieć do wody. Pędzimy tak nisko że Szczerbatek włożył przednią łapę do wody i rozpruwa fale, ochlapując nas. - Dobra Szczerbuś! - Głaszczę go po głowie. Na to on ucieszony splunął bladoniebieską plazmą. - Dawaj w górę i w lewo – to mówiąc przenoszę ciężar ciała na lewo i w tył. Zwierzak zrozumiał od razu o co mi chodzi i wykonuje polecenie. :Pędzimy ku chmurom po spirali. Wiatr rozwiewa mi włosy. Czuję się niesamowicie. Spełnia się sen, którym czasami w nocy raczyła się moja wyobraźnia. Teraz już jestem pewna, że to nie omamy pourazowe. To rzeczywistość. Nie przypuszczam tak. Nie wiem tego. Czuję to sercem. Szczerbatek zwolnił, szybujemy ponad chmurami, wolni i szczęśliwi. - Mordko, musimy wracać na ziemię. – mówię z żalem ale stanowczo – Zaraz w miejscu gdzie spadłeś zjawi się ten idiota, który o mały włos Cię nie zabił, musimy mu pokazać, że z wycięcia Ci serca definitywnie nici. – na te słowa Szczerbatek położył po sobie uszy, zjeżył się oraz warknął przeciągle i złowieszczo. – Wiem, ale latając tak sobie samemu jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. - Wrrrrraaauuu? – zerka na mnie pytająco. Zbliżamy się już do Kruczego Urwiska. - Nie chcesz chyba, żeby znów Cię ktoś ustrzelił? Albo gorzej: ustrzelił i znalazł przede mną? - Wrrrrraaaau… - No właśnie. Dla tego zostań sobie w tej dziurze, ja jutro przyjdę… Ale dziś musimy jeszcze jednej osobie wyjaśnić, że smoków się nie zabija. Z nim to akurat łatwo pójdzie, gorzej z resztą. – Lądujemy w miejscu startu. :Zeskakuję ze Szczerbatka, następnie wyciągam z plecaka jeszcze kilka kawałków liny, żeby drugi pasażer nie spadł w połowie pokazu. Nagle widzę, że mój Szczerbaty wierzchowiec staje obok mnie w pozycji obronnej i powarkuje. Kilka minut później i ja słyszę zbliżającą się osobę : -… Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka! - Przepraszam co udało Ci się zgubić??? – pytam gdy jest już blisko by usłyszeć ale drzewa jeszcze zasłaniają mu widok na nas. - Smo – ka… a… - Patrzy na nas jak na Alienów, a po chwili łapie za sztylet i macha nim przed sobą. Na to Szczerbatek wydaje z siebie głośny warkoryk. - Spokojnie, Szczerbatku – to mówiąc obejmuję go prawą ręką, a lewą kładę na głowie – on nic Ci nie zrobi. Zostawiłam mu poprzednie imię, bo do niego pasuje. xD Rozdział 4 Piękno smoka :Nocna Furia zerka na mnie niepewnie, patrzy znów na sztylet i szczurzy się. - Eee…. A..aaa to, co?! - To jest Szczerbatek. Szczerbatku ten tutaj to Czkawka. - To jest Nocna Furia… ta którą ustrzeliłem w nocy… Hej, zaraz! Po co zrąbałaś te drzewa? – czyżby podejrzenia??? - Żeby mieć lepszy widok, na nadlatujące smoki. – mówię bez zająknienia. – przeleciały tuż nade mną około 2-3h po kolacji, z północnego zachodu. - I czemu wypuściłaś tą bestię?! Przecież on może Ci coś zrobić! - Co? Na przykład wylizać? – na potwierdzenie moich słów Szczerbatek przeciągnął swoim wielkim różowym jęzorem przez pół mojej twarzy. - Niemożliwe... - szepcze patrząc na nas oczami pełnymi niedowierzania i potężnego szoku. - Powiem Ci jedynie tyle, że smoki to niewiarygodnie inteligentne stworzenia, z którymi przy odrobinie delikatności i cierpliwości można żyć w zgodzie i harmonii. - to mówiąc wsiadam na Szczerbatka. - Chodź! - Ckawka podchodzi z paczadłami jak spodki, ostrożnie i jakby w transie. Smok najeżył się warcząc ostrzegawczo. - A, I wyrzuć to - upominam wskazując na sztylet - bedzie się tylko niepotrzebnie stresował, prawda Mordko? - zwracam się do smoka. - Trzymaj się mocno! - do pasażera. - Czego?! - Lin. - Wierzchowiec rozkłada skrzydła, gotowy do startu. - Dawaj Szczerbek! - Wystrzela w górę jak z procy i mknie ku przestworzom. - Ale delikatnie, Szczerbatku! Delikatnie... - smok zwolnił i wyrównał do poziomu. Patrzę za siebie. Czkawka jeszcze siedzi. - Teraz uważaj! - pochylam się troszkę do przodu. Pikujemy w dół z zawrotną prędkością, zaraz odchylam się lekko do tyłu. Lecimy nad morzem. Następnie wykonujemy szaleńczy slalom pomiędzy klifami i formacjami skalnymi. - Prrrrrrr szalooony...! - Szczerbatek znacznie zwalnia a ja przekręcam nas do beczułki (1) - Dobrze Szczerbuś! Zróbmy teraz lądowanie awaryjne na wodzie. Smok podrywa się delikatnie w górę, robi pełny obrót wokół własnej osi (2), robi kokon (3) i spadamy w dół. W tuż nad wodą rozpościera skrzydła i szybujemy, a właściwie suniemy po wodzie bo skrzydła raz po raz zanurzają się w oceanie. Zeskakuję ze smoka trzymając się sznrów prawą ręką i kładę się na plecach na H''2''O. '''Czkawka wygląda, jakby zastanawia się czy mi nie pomóc, ale ja uśmiecham się i podnoszę kciuka lewej ręki w górę. - Możesz mnie podsadzić? - pytam, na co chłopak wyciąga do mnie rękę. Ale to nie do niego było skierowane pytanie. Jeden ruch łapy smoka i już siedzę na właściwym miejsu. - Dzięki Mordko. Polećmy sobie jeszcze do chmur. - proponuję, a Szczerbatek ryczy z aprobatą i spluwa plazmą w przestrzeń. Zaiwaniamy w górę niczym strusie pędziwiatry. Patrzę za siebie i widzę że Czkawce spodobał się nowy sport. Szybujemy nad chmurami. Obracam się siadając tyłem. - Nie boisz się że spadniesz? Nie masz lęku wysokości? - Boję się że stracę równowagę, ale nie że spadnę. Szczerbatek mnie złapie, prawda Szczerbciu? - zwracam się do smoka poklepując go po szyi, a on bulgocze twierdząco. Mimo że znamy się dopiero jeden dzień, wierzę z całą mocą w prawdziwość moich słów. - W takim razie licz powoli do dziesięciu Czkawka, ok? Zaczynaj. - Okay ale... - Szczerbatek, łap na dziesięć! - z bijącym sercem siadam w kucki i zeskakuję na szczupaka. Boję się strasznie, ale ufam smokowi całym sercem. - Czekaj, co???!!! - nie zdążył bo ja już spadam - Szczerbatek!!! ŁAP JĄ!!! - smok nadal leci równo. - Licz!!! - drę się z dołu. - Jeden,dwa,trzy... - rzeszty już nie słyszę. Sama też odliczałam kolejne sekundy. Kątem oka widzę, że Szczerbek zaczyna pikować i za chwilę moich uszu dobiega ten dźwięk. Smok zrównuje się ze mną. Posyłam mu uśmiech który odwzajemnia po smoczemu się uśmiechając. Czkawce wcale nie jest do śmiechu. '''Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać... Przelatuje mi przez myśl. Chmury rzedną i mogę dostrzec powierzchnię oceanu. Obracam się a Szczerbatek wlatuje pode mnie. Usadawiam się w siodle, a my wciąż spadamy. - Wstrzymajcie oddechy!!! Tym razem Szczerbatek nie wyhamowuje przed wodą tylko nurkuje. Płyniemy pod powierzchnią podziwiając rafę koralową i jej wielobarwnych mieszkańców. Ten widok mógłby zaprzeć dech w piersiach, gdyby nie to, że go wstrzymywaliśmy. Czkawka klepie mnie w ramię. No tak. Oglądając bogactwo morza można zapomnieć o oddychaniu. Drapię Szczerbatka za uchem, żeby zwrócił na mnie uwagę i wskazuję kierunek: powierzchnia. Nocna Furia reaguje bez sekundy zwłoki. Już po chwili możemy napełnić płuca świerzym powietrzem. - Niesamowite...! - czyżby ktoś tu zapomniał na mnie nawrzeszczeć za napędzenie strachu? - Wiem. Szczerbatku, wracamy do Kruczego Urwiska. W wiosce już dawno minęła pora obiadu. :Lądujemy obok jeziorka. Zdążyliśmy już wyschnąć, ale mój plecak nie do końca. Wyjmuję z niego ostatnie dwie ryby, jedną podaję Czkawce. :- Daj mu, nie ugryzie Cię - chłopak wyciąga powoli rękę, a smok nadstawia otwartą paszczę. Ma schowane zęby i podniesione uszy. - Ty nie masz zębów, a mógłbym przysiądz, że… - zniecierpliwony wyrywa rybę z rąk Czkawki i połyka oblizując się. - ...masz.... :- No chodź tu do mnie mój smoczy przyjacielu! - podbiega radośnie, podaję mu rybę, lecz gdy tylko sięga po nią, szybko przekładam stworzenie morskie do drugiej ręki schowanej z tyłu i pokazuję mu pustą. Zdziwiony smok zaczyna obwąchywać mnie w poszukiwaniu przekąski. Tymczasem moja prawica wędruje jak najwyżej ponad głowę moją i jego. Droczę się z nim jeszcze chwilę. - Masz, już Ci daję. - kiedy zabiera rybę głaszczę go wolną dłonią po głowie - Świetnie się dziś spisałeś! - Drapię go pod brodą i po szyi, a on mruczy z zadowoleniem, pada na ziemię i obraca się do góry brzuchem, domagając się więcej pieszczot. :- Łał...! - Komentuje chłopak patrząc na całą scenkę z zafascynowaniem - Mogę...? :- Pewnie. - robię mu miejsce, ale w momencie kiedy podchodzi Szczerbatek zrywa się i chowa za mną, powarkując. - Nie ufa Ci jeszcze dostatecznie dobrze. Może jutro pozwoli Ci się dotknąć. :- Może... - jest trochę zawiedziony - wracajmy już. :- Pa Szczerbatku, do jutra. :- Wrrrrrrałłłłłł... - burzczy żałośnie i przytula się do mnie. :- Też będę tęsknić. Zostań. Tu będziesz bezpieczny. - drapię go jeszcze na pożegnanie i odchodzimy. * * * - Gdzie was wywiało!? - pyta Stoik, kiedy wreszcie, o zachodzie dotarliśmy na kolację. Jego syn już otwiera buzie żeby odpowiedziec ale go uprzedzam: - Robiłam sobie małą wycieczkę krajoznawczą i natknęłam się na Czkawkę. Szukał ustrzelonej przez siebie Nocnej Furii. - salwa śmiechu zebranych wikingów. - Nie śmiać się!!! - drę się na całe gardło - Widziałam na własne oczy ślady upadku ogromnego zwierza : rozrytą glebę i połamane drzewa. A na ziemi porozrzucane leżały strzępy lin połączonych kamieniami. Czy to nie dowód? - Wszyscy zrobili poważne miny i słuchali uważnie. - Bestia musiała się uwolnić. - dodał Czkawka udając niezadowolenie. Zorientował się na szczęście, że na razie nikt nie może wiedzieć o Szczerbatku. - Hmmh... W takim razie gratulacje, synu. - odzywa się wódz z dumą w oczach. - Jednak cośtam umiesz! W nagrodę od jutra zaczynasz smocze szkolenie. Ja wypływam, w poszukiwaniu leża tych bestii. - chłopakowi rzednie mina i patrzy na mnie szukając poratowania. Wzruszam tylko ramionami. Co mogę zrobić? Nic. - A Ty, Ania, nie chciałabyś też dołączyć? - spogląda na mnie. - Nie, dziękuję. Jestem pacyfistką. :Wracamy do domu. Stoik z prawie całym plemieniem właśnie szykuje się do wycieczki, czyli na jakiś czas mam wolne wyrko. Ale nie spanie dziś najważniejsze. Siadam za biurkiem w pokoju Czkawki i zabieram się do rysowania projektu siodła.[[Plik:Siodłodla_Szczerbka.jpg|thumb|294px|Siodło dla Szczerbka]] Siodło dla Szczerbatka :- Co rysujesz? - pyta zaglądając mi przez ramię. :- Coś, co pomożesz mi zrobić. - mówię dodając ostatnie szczegóły. - Siodło. - pokazuję mu wykończony szkic. :- Całkiem niezłe. Będzie jutro trochę roboty. :- Chciałeś powiedzieć dziś w nocy. - poprawiam go. :* * * Siodło jest już gotowe. Prawie świta. Pewnie jest już około 4-5.00. Zabieram nasze współne dzieło i wychodzimy z kuźni. To był wyjątkowo długi i efektywny dzień... Myślę ziewając. Odrobię to sobie po pierwszej lekcji Czkawki. 1.beczułka - beczka wykonana powoli i z namaszczeniem xD 2.wokół własnej osi - oś ciała smoka biegnie wzdłuż lini grzbietu; czyli zrobił obrót jak do beczki 3.robi kokon - zwija maksymalnie skrzydła Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... PS: Kolejne rozdziały będą pojawiać się od 1 do 3 dni. W końcu druga gimnazjum to nie przelewki xD. Rozdział 5 Nauka latania O nie!!!! telefon mi nie zadzwonił!!!! Spóźnię się do stajni!!! Albo i nie... ''No tak. Jedynie gdzie się mogę spóźnić to na pierwszą lekcję smoczego szkolenia Czkawki. Zapomniałam sobie wczoraj, pluskając się beztrosko, że w plecaku miałam telefon - który zdechł z przemoczenia. Na szczęście zegarek jest wodoodporny. I przetrwał. Więc wiem, że właśnie dochodzi 8.00. Czyli za pół godziny zebranie przed areną. Wyrobimy się. - Czkawka!!! Wstawaj!!! Za pół godziny masz być na lekcji!!! - drę się waląc w drzwi do jego pokoju. - Nie musisz krzyczeć! - słychać jakby z dołu... dziwne...-_- - schodzę i widzę Czkawkę siedzącego w kuchni, zajadającego bułkę. Dla mnie leżała na talerzu obok. - O dzięki... Kiedy wstałeś??? - pytam zasiadając do stołu. - Jakieś pół godziny temu. - I nie mogłeś mnie obudzić? - biorę ogromny kęs. - Nie. Musisz mieć siłę nauczyć mnie latać. Chcę mieć własnego smoka. ''Uwaga KONKURS!!! Kto zgadnie, jaki gatunek dostanie Czkawka??? (lexusiapw, klawiatura na kłódkę! xD) Zwycięzca otrzyma rysunek z dedykiem! - Ok. Ale w takim razie nałowisz Szczerbatkowi trochę ryb. :Pierwasza lekcja minęła w miarę szybko. Ryby zabrały troszke więcej czasu. Do Kruczego urwiska dotarliśmy przed południem. - Szczerbatku! Pokaż się! Mamy dla Ciebie śniadaankoo!!! - Wrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaał!!! - Podlatuje szczęśliwy, że do niego wróciłam. Trąca mnie głową i wciska pod ręce. Wchodzi Czkawaka i Nocna Furia robi się czujna. Obwąchuje uważnie siodło. Zauważa ze Czkawka taszczy ze sobą kosz z rybami. Przekręca głowę i przygląda się chłopakowi rozmyślając intensywnie. - Cześć. Przniosłem Ci coś na ząb, takie małe śniadanko! - wysypuje ryby z kosza - Oooo matko. Ale zapachy! Eee.. Mamy łososia, pysznego islandzkiego dorsza i wędzonego węgorza. - Smok sprawdza ryby i niepokoi się widząc węgorza. Czkawka bierze niechcianą rybę, a smok odsuwa się przestraszony. - O nie, nie nie, nie, nie! Spokojnie! Wiem, mnie też węgorz specjalnie nie leży... - Lekcja numer jeden: Prawie każdy smok unika węgorzy jak to tylko możliwe. Boją się węgorzy, ponieważ po nich chorują. - Łaał... A skąd ty to wiesz? - Doświadczenie, mój drogi. - Juz wcześniej tresowałaś smoki? - Nie mialam z nimi bezpośredniego kontaktu, ale dowiedziałam się tego z pewnych źródeł. - Szczerbek kończy jeść. - Szczerbciu...? A wiesz co jeszcze mam? - Weeerrrrrrrhhh...? - Siodełko. Podejdź no to założymy! :Siodło pasuje jak ulał. Smok najwyraźniej je polubił. - Wsiadaj, pasy zapinaj i leć. - A ty co? Zostajesz??? - pyta zdziwiony Czkawka. - Oczywiście, że nie! Ale najpierw muszę sprawdzić czy nas nie zabijesz! - Szczerbatek fuczy i robi urażoną minę - Oj Mordko! No przecież wiesz, że żartuję! Wiem że w żadną skałę ani drzewo nie wlecisz. - podchodzę i drapię go za uchem. Smok udobruchany. - Podejdź powoli z wyciągniętą ręką, palce złożone, nie patrz na niego. - Zwracam się do Czkawki, a on wykonuje moje polecenie. Nocna Furia podchodzi ostrożnie, zastanawia się chwilę po czym dotyka nosem ręki. - Teraz możesz wsiadać. - Szczerbatku, nie wylatuj poza granice urwiska, dobrze? - mówię, gdy chłopak siedzi już w siodle. - Włóż stopy w strzemiona. Ale nie całe. Tak, żebyś opierał się na przedniej części stopy. Dobrze. Leć brzegami urwiska, tak, jakbyś mieszał w garnku. - Ale... jak? - Wystartuj, potem przenieś ciężar ciała na lewo, ale nie za mocno i pochyl się troszkę do przodu. - No dobra, to leć Szczerbatku! - smok jak stał tak stoi. - Nie chce ruszyć. Powiedz mu coś. - Jeźdźłeś kiedykolwiek na koniu, jaku, albo chociaż owcy? - Tak... To wszystko wyjaśnia. Pociągnij delikatnie za uchwyt odchylając się do tyłu i jednocześnie sciśnij go lekko łydkami. - A Ciebie jakoś słucha na komendę. - mówi wystartowawszy wreszcie. - Dobrze. Powoli. Bo ja tylko dokładam komende werbalną do tej niewerbalnej. Kręć w lewo. - A może by tak po naszemu? - Uhhhh... Wydaję mu polecenie jednocześnie wskazując kierunek dosiadem. Okay. Teraz Leć w górę po spirali w prawo, a na wysokości ok. 50 metrów pikuj w sam środek, to gdzie ja stoję. W ostatnim momencie poderwij w górę i zrób beczkę w prawo. - Idzie mu całkiem niezgorzej. - Możesz lądować. - Daj mu rybę, a resztę chowamy do plecaka. Muszę przyznać, że dobrze Ci poszło. - Dzięki - odpowiada, a ja wsiadam na przednie siedzisko. - Masz jakiś konkretny gatunek na celu? - Nie... Ale zastanawiałem się nad Ponocnikiem, tylko gdyby nie te samozapłony... Wydaje mi się, że jak zobaczę tego smoka to będę wiedział że to właśnie ten. - wyjaśnia i wystrzelamy. - Słusznie. A teraz patrz i ucz się, jak latają zawodowcy! Pokażmy mu Mordko, kto rządzi w przestworzach!!! - pędzimy na złamanie karku po prostej, na wschód. - Tylko na to Cię stać???!!! - Smok wydaje z siebie pomruk. Wjechałam mu na ambicję xD. I przspieszamy trzykrotnie, chyba trzysta kilometrów na godzinę. - Czemu lecimy na wschóód???!!! - krzyczy Czkawka, bo inaczej nie słychać - Przecież mówiłaaś, ze przyleciały z północnego zachoduuu!!! - Lecimy taak, żeby nadrobić trochę dniaa!!! I nie zapominaj, że nie wszystkie gatunki żyją w okolicy Beeerk!!! - Aaahaa!!! Teraz rozumieem!!! ::Wylecieliśmy 12:30. Po godzinie lotu zmienił się krajobraz. Z wysp zniknęły lasy iglaste i skały, a ich miejsce zajęły plaże i drzewa przypominaące palmy, ale z większymi koronami. Zwolniliśmy tempo. Nagle wpadła na nas wielobarwna chmara Wandersmoków, które są przecież ponoć bardzo rzadkie, agresywne i preferują samotniczy tryb życia. Te które nas minęły (około dwudziestu pięciu osobników) wyglądały na przyjazne, zrelaksowane, zaczepiały się nawzajem po przyjacielsku. - Czy to są...? - pyta Czkawka z wytrzeszczonymi ze zdziwienia oczami. - Tak. To Wandersmoki. Całkim niemała grupka. Może zaprzyjaźnisz się z jednym??? - No niewiem... Chyba nie wskazane jest latać na nich podczas burzy bo... - nie dokańcza, bo przerywa nam rozdzierający, pełny strachu i cierpienia ryk. Szczerbatek odpowiedział. - Co jest Mordko? - Smok porykując wskazuje głową kierunek z którego dochodzi dźwięk - Dobrze, sprawdźmy to. - Daję Szczerbkowi kierować. Lądujemy na nieduzej formacji skalnej. Naszym oczom ukazuje się smok z raną gryzioną aż do kości. Ryczy żałośnie, a Szczerbatek mu odpowiada. - Musimy mu pomóc.- mówię - Jak go wyleczymy, to będziesz mógł go dosiąść, o ile chcesz. - No pewnie. Jest... Niesamowity...! - jest pełen zachwytu, tak jak ja. Niezwykłe zwierzę patrzy na nas ze spokojem i niemą prośbą o pomoc. No właśnie! Jaki to smok??? Uwaga! Wygrała Szczerbek1234!!! Gratulacje! Powiedz, jaki jest Twój ulubiony gatunek smoka??? Rozdział 6 Rogolotek Podchodzę powoli i karzę Czkawce iść za mną. Staję jakieś półtora metra od smoka, trochę z prawej. Wyciągam z plecaka rybę i daję chłopakowi. - Daj mu. Niech Ci zaufa. - A jak mnie ugryzie? - Lekcja numer 2: Zaufanie jest pierwszym krokiem w oswajaniu. Zaufałam mu, uwalniając go z więzów - mógł uciec, ale tego nie zrobił. - wskazuję na Szczerbatka - Cały czas mam przy sobie topór i mogłabym go skrzywdzić, nie zrobię tego, a on mi wierzy. Skoczyłam z niego, po niecałym dniu znajomości z ogromnej wysokości. Mógł olać i lecieć sobie dalej, ale wie, że ja mu ufam, i nie może mnie zawieść. - daje smokowi rybę, a ten połyka i sam z siebie trąca Czkawkę głową. - Polubił Cię. - sama daję przekąskę najpierw jemu, a później mojemu wierzchowcowi, żeby nie czuł się pokrzywdzony. Kładę rękę na nosie rannego gada. - Co to za gatunek?thumb|294px|Ranny Rogolotek - Tnący Burzę. Bardzo rzadki - no jak już po polsku, to po polsku. Nie wiem czy zrozumiałby, gdybym po prostu powiedziała Stormcutter. - Jest jeszcze młody. Ma może jakieś dziesięć lat, czyli o pięć mniej od Szczerbola. - Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz??? - Ja tego nie wiem. Ja to widzę. Patrzę na zwierze i widzę ile ma lat, jakiej jest płci, a nawet potrafię z grubsza określić jego charakter. Taki mam dar. I tak samo z ludźmi. Musisz dać mu imię. - A to on czy ona? - pyta a mnie opadają ręce. - A jak myślisz? - Eeee... On? - Brawo - to mówiąc biję mu brawo. - No to może... pomyślmy... masz rogi... i lotki na ogonie...- drapie się po głowie. Proces myślowy trwa. - Będziesz Rogolotek. - smok pomrukuje, na znak że mu się podoba. - Ładne imię. a teraz przejdźmy do sedna sprawy: musimy oczyścić ranę. - na szczęście mam jeszcze w plecaku mydełko w żelu do dezynfekcji rąk. Nada się idealnie. Tylko trzeba podgrzać, żeby się rozpuściło. - Dawaj kamizelę - mówię wyciągając rękę w stronę Czkawki. - Co??? Po co? - Jak mówię daj, to znaczy że potrzebuję. - posłusznie ściągnął futerko i oddał mi. Zwijam w kulkę i rzucam na ziemię. - Szczerbek, ognia! - i kamizela stoi w błękitnych płomieniach. - Hej!!! - Nie martw się, odkupię Ci. - to mówiąc wyciągam buteleczkę z płynem i grzeję nad ogniem. Rozpuszcza się w mgnieniu oka. - Będzie szczypać, ale musimy zdezynfekować twoją ranę - zwracam się do smoka. Wylewam zawartość na na okaleczone skrzydło. Smok ryczy i marszczy pysk, ale nie rusza się nawet o centymetr. - Dobry smok. - Gad próbuje wylizać ranę. - Nie liż! - mówię stanowczo, odpychając delikatnie jego głowę. - Póki nie mamy lepszego opatrunku - podchodzę do zdziwionego chłopaka i odrywam spory kawał jego koszuli - to nam posłóży na okład. - No bez przesady!!! - sprzeciwia się ale ja mu przerywam: - Lekcja numer trzy: Umiejętność poświęcenia się, to podstawa w przyjaźni i partnerstwie. Dzięki niemu zyskujesz w oczach innych, zdobywasz ich szacunek i zacieśniasz relacje. Szczerbatku - zwracam się do mojego przyjaciela - ośliń proszę tą szmatę. - A po co? - Lekcja numer cztery: Najlepszym lekarstwem na kazdą dolegliwość jest ślina Nocnej Furii. Oprócz tego, nie zpiera się z ubrań ;P. - Nakładam prowizoryczny opatrunek na ranę. - Zostań z nim. - nakazuję przyszłemu jeźdźcowi. - Nawiąż relację, pokaż mu, że Ci na nim zależy. My ze Szczerbolkiem lecimy po zioła i zorganizujemy transport. :Nazbierałam kilka pęczków babki lancetowatej - to cód, że ją wogóle znalazłam! Razem z moim smokiem, zachęciliśmy pewnego wyjątkowo niebieskiego Ponocnika do pomocy. Nazwałam ją Błękitka. To wyjątkowo duży osobnik, natomiast nasz Rogolotek jest jeszcze młody, więc nie było problemu z tym, aby Koszmar go przeniósł. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę powrotną, założyłam świeży opatrunek z oślinionych przez Szczerbatka liści, przyłożyłam kolejnym skrawkiem tuniki Czkawki i na koniec obwiązałam delikatnie linami, żeby się trzymało. Dolecieliśmy bezpiecznie do Kruczego Urwiska. W zatoczce jeszcze raz zmieniłam opatrunki, tym razem pomagał czynnie Czkawka. W końcu to jego smok. Zostawilismy nasze gadziska uprzednio dając im przegryskę i Błękitka zabrała nas na tyły wioski. Pozwoliłam jej odlecieć, ale wiem, że w razie potrzeby zjawi się pomóc. - Jup. To idziemy na kolację. - (Znów ominął nas obiad xD) - Jutro zaraz po szkoleniu pędzimy nad Krucze, tam nałowimy ryb, bo trzeba będzie zrobić nowe opatki. - Jakie opatki??? - Tśśśśszt...! No opatki na ranę, Głąbiu. Nie chcemy chyba, żeby ktoś się zorientował o czym rozmawiamy...? - Ooookayyy... - No a tak wogóle, podrasuję sobie troszke siedzisko. Dodam kieszonki i takie tam różne bajery. No i plecak muszę ulepszyć, oprócz tego jakiś strój do by się przydał. Ale to w swoim czasie. Tobie też bym radziła coś sobie sprawić. Jutro zdejmiemy z Rogala wymiary. Kolacja zjedzona, idziemy do domu. Siadam za biurkiem Czkawki i cośtam sobie bazgrolę... No dobra nie "cośtam" tylko bardzo pierwotne szkice ulepszonego siodła, placaka i czegoś do latania na mnie. Zatapiam się w Odchłaniach Moich Myśli. - Jak myślisz, ile potrwa leczenie Rogolotka? - z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie syn wodza. - Ja wiem...? Może tydzień, może miesiąc, może trzy dni... Nie wiem jak dokładnie działa ślina Nocnej Furii. Wiem tylko że jest skuteczna, na wszelkie opuchlizny, oparzenia, rany cięte, kłute, szarpane i gryzione, wysypki i wszelkiego rodzaju inne dolegliwości. A ty, co myślisz o twoim smoku? Co porabialiście kiedy nie było mnie i Szczerbka. - Jest niesamowity, taki majestatyczny... i ciekawski. Siadłem sobie obok niego na kamieniu, i ga... gadałem.... do niego - patrzy na mnie, żeby sprawdzić czy nie mam go za wariata. Zachęcam go, do dalszego mówienia - mówiłem, co robiliśmy wczoraj i takie tam. Oprócz tego rysowałem... jego portret i przyglądał się z takim zainteresowaniem, jakby zobaczył tam faktycznie siebie. - No bo zobaczył. Smoki to bardzo inteligentne stworzenia, rozumieją każde nasze słowo. No. Ide uciąć sobie komara, tobie też to radzę. Jutro macie lekcje ze Śmiertnikiem. - dodaję ziewając. - Skąd wiesz??? - A... Słyszałam jak Pyskacz coś o tym wpominał. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc... - dodaje, zastanawiajac się pewnie skąd się bierze moja wiedza ogólna i smocza. Ciąg dalszy nastapi... Za kilka komciów...! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania